The Mishima Household The Belated Talk
by DForce
Summary: Asuka is now depressed for a reason the family doesn't know, after figuring out she maybe pregnant, Kazuya & Jun decide to have the "belated" talk with the kids.


The Mishima Household-The Belated Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in this Fic.

Summary: Asuka is now depressed for a reason the family doesn't know, after figuring out she maybe pregnant, Kazuya & Jun decide to have the "belated" talk with the kids.

Jun: Kazuya!

Kazuya: Huh? What?

Jun: Come here.

Kazuya got up from his chair where he was watching the FIFA World Cup Soccer game with Jin, Lars, and Lee.

Kazuya: What is it Jun?

Jun: I'm worry about Asuka, she doesn't eat that much, and she doesn't talk like she normally would, I'm starting to get concerned.

Kazuya paused for a brief moment.

Kazuya: You stopped me from watching the game just to tell me that my daughter is going through puberty again?

Jun: No! I'm just saying that she's been acting strange lately.

Kazuya: Hmm…I see…Well good luck figuring out why.

Jun: Kazuya! What ever happened to being a better father.

Kazuya: I am a good father, but we agreed that if we were to have a "talk" with the kids I would talk to the boy and you would talk to the girl, now the girl needs a talk! That's your territory not mine! I'm going back to watch the game.

Jun: *sigh* Alright then I'll talk to her.

As Kazuya walked back to his chair, Jun grabbed her tea and went upstairs to Asuka's room.

*Knock Knock*

Jun: May I come in?

Asuka gave no answer, but just laid there on her bed, Jun walked in her room and sat on the side of Asuka's bed.

Jun: Are you alright sweetie?

Still no response came from Asuka, the only body motion she was doing was blinking.

Jun: Asuka? Are you ok?

Still nothing.

Jun: Hello? Earth to Asuka?

Asuka: *sigh* Mom…I think I have a problem.

Jun: Well that's why I'm here, what is it?

Asuka: Well…I…have this friend, and she did something she knows she wasn't suppose to do, and now she thinks she might be pregnant.

Jun: Oh…well first of all you shouldn't be taking on the stress of another person, and as far as your friend is concerned…well do we know her?

Asuka: Umm….most likely.

Jun: Well first your friend may need to tell her parents, not you.

Asuka: Oh…ok…well…Mom can I tell you something else?

Jun: Anything dear.

Jun said as she took a sip of her tea.

Asuka: I think I maybe pregnant

Jun instantly spat out her tea and had a blank look on her face and slowly turned to Asuka.

Jun: …I'm sorry I didn't hear that correctly, you said you think you maybe what?

Asuka: Pregnant Mom, I think I maybe pregnant.

Jun: Oh….that's what I was afraid of….I'm going to…take a walk….around the house.

Jun walked out of Asuka's, and straight to Kazuya, later Jun ran toward Kazuya's chair.

Jun: Kazuya!

Kazuya: Shhh….he's going for it….be quiet.

Jun lowered her voice.

Jun: I found out what's wrong with Asuka.

Kazuya: Mmhmm.

Jun: She's Pregnant!

Kazuya: WHAT!

Jin: Dad! He missed the shot!

Kazuya: Jin, we are more than 1,000 miles away from the game, there's no way they can hear us!

Lars: Then why do you tell us to be quiet then?

Kazuya: Because I wanted you to be quiet.

Lee: That's cold bro.

Jin: Why are we even watching this game? Japan isn't playing.

Kazuya: Because your Uncle here is Half-Brazilian that's why!

Lars: Umm…I'm Half-Swedish bro…

Kazuya: What! Then why the heck are we even watching this!

Jun: Kazuya! We really need to talk, Now!

-In the Kitchen-

Kazuya: Pregnant?

Jun: Yes! She's said she maybe pregnant!

Kazuya: Pregnant?

Jun: I don't know what to even think about that girl anymore.

Kazuya: Pregnant?

Jun: After all we…. After all I did for her, she would just go behind our backs like that? She went over to another man's house…or maybe he came over here!

Kazuya: Pregnant?

Jun: …. Honey could you please say more than that one word?

Kazuya: …Ok…but if she is really…you know what, then that would make us gr…

Jun: Don't say it!

Kazuya: Gra..

Jun: DON'T!

Kazuya: Grandparents!

Jun: Oh God! I didn't do anything to her, I protected her and Jin from Ogre, I did my best to raise her, why would she do something like this.

Kazuya: Well she is your daughter…Ow!

Jun: What is that suppose to mean?

Kazuya: Well you kinda did get pregnant before marriage…..twice.

Jun: That was the past and this is now!

Kazuya: Ok…now what do we do.

Jun: Remember when we talked about having the belated talk?

Kazuya: Yeah, why?

A smile came on Jun's face, Kazuya instantly knew what she meant and called another Mishima Family Meeting.

Jin: Ok not only did Dad kick Uncle Lee and Uncle Lars out of the house, but he turned the game off, something's up here.

Asuka: Yeah…I wonder.

Jin: You ok?

Asuka: Huh?…. Yeah I'm alright, but can I tell you something?

Jin: Sure I guess.

Asuka: Ok…Jin I…

Kazuya: Alright let's get this meeting going!

Jun: Kids, your father and I called you here because we need to talk, we've recently discovered that someone in this house has had some sexual activity going on, whether if it was here, or someone else's house.

Kazuya: And before we take action, we will allow the person to stand and acknowledge him/herself.

Asuka slowly stood and quickly sat back down.

Kazuya: Thank you, we appreciate your bravery.

Jin: Sis….you did it?

Asuka: Well….sort of.

Kazuya: Sort of? There wasn't no such thing as "sort of" back when we did it isn't that right Jun?

Jun: Yeah your right dear.

Kazuya: You see, back in our day there wasn't none of this safe nonsense, me and your Mother made like Nike and just did it!

Jun giggled, but Jin had a disgusted look on his face, he couldn't believe that his Father was talking about having sex with his Mother.

Jin: What the heck?

Kazuya: And boy Jin I will admit it hurt at first, but your Mom has a way of taking away the pressure.

Jin: O_O…

Jin covered his mouth feeling like he was about to vomit.

Jun: And kids let's just say I have a way of opening up myself to him mentally *deep breath* and physically.

Asuka's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

-10 minutes of fun parental torture later-

Kazuya: I mean it was in and out and in and out and in and out and in…

Jin: Ok! Stop it! That's enough! As if when Mom trying to explain it to me before wasn't horrible enough! But STILL that doesn't even compare to this one! This just wasn't Right!

Asuka: Yeah! Guys I didn't really have sex!

Kazuya/Jun/Jin: WHAT!

Asuka: I mean I almost but…I stopped before it got worse. I thought it was too late and I got scared and… well…

Jun: So you didn't have sex after all.

Asuka: No Mom, I remembered that I promised you and Dad I wouldn't get pregnant before marriage, and I also promised Dad I wouldn't make him a grandfather until he was 50.

Jin: Promised? We signed contracts!

Kazuya: And your names are still on them so be careful!

Jin: So wait...we went through this whole talk thing for nothing?

Jun: I guess so… Are you ok son?

Jin: I don't know…I'm gonna go to my room…lay down on my bed…and think about life before this talk.

Kazuya: Which reminds me, Asuka, who was the guy that almost made me a grandfather?

Asuka: Umm…it was uhh…

Jin: No! No! Don't tell me! I got too many things going through my head that shouldn't even be there! Knowing who almost "did it" with my sister is one thing I just can't know.

Kazuya: Very True! So as the head of this household, I declare that this meeting is officially over! Now excuse me…(Walks toward the door)

Jun: What are you about to do?

Kazuya: Doing what I do best in situations like this.

Jun: And what's that?

Kazuya: Forget about it by inviting the guys over! (Opens the door to find Lars and Lee standing there) Hey! Come on in! Did yall know a game was on today?

Jun: You gotta be kidding…

THE END

A/N: Working on more "The Mishima Household" stories, til then, l8r!


End file.
